


Some Days

by QueenofDisaster



Series: Some Are Silk and Some Are Leather [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Smut, cross-dressing, for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: Coming home to John chases the doldrums away.





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy domestics things and smut ofc

He's exhausted. The day seemed to have gone for years, ticking over into endless agonising minutes. He knew being a research consultant at the university could be dull on the dryer days, but this takes the cake. It's near the end of the semester, and all the students are off for exams, yet James still has to wait around for another week before he gets his mid year holiday. And it's so unbelievably boring. 

After a full day of nothing, James' head feels like it's full of cotton balls and he desperately needs a stiff drink. 

Dropping his bag down onto the couch, he leans against the kitchen counter and downs two fingers of whiskey with a sigh. He can feel a dull throbbing at the base of his skull, and he prays to whatever gods that it doesn't turn into a full blown headache or god forbid a migraine. 

Placing the tumbler in the sink, James notices the silence permeating the apartment. 

"John?" He calls out, shrugging out of his jacket. Standing in the threshold of their bedroom, he lets his head rest against the doorway, a soft smile gracing his lips as his eyes track over the sleeping form of his husband. 

Johns laying face down in a heap of pillows, face turned away and a book beside his head from when he'd most likely dropped it as he began to doze. He's still fully clothed; a burgundy flowing skirt wrapped around his waist and a soft cream coloured sweater over the top. 

Not wanting to disturb his husband, James walks silently about the room, shedding his work clothes and slipping into a pair of charcoal grey sweats that John loves, mostly because of the way it gathers around his cock. 

Kneeling beside the bed, he draws the wayward curls back from John's clean shaven face and kisses him awake. A pleased little noise rumbles from John's chest, his chin tilting and his plush rosy lips seeking. 

"You're home early." John sighs, painted fingers scratching through his russet hair. 

"I think you were asleep for longer than you think, sweetheart." James says warmly, thumb tracing over John's sleep flushed cheeks. 

"Possibly." John says, smiling as he draws James up to lay beside him. "Max came over today." 

James' eyebrow quirks and his eyes pointedly drag over John's clothed body. 

"Yes, this is what I was wearing." John rolls his eyes, hooking one leg over James' thighs. It's been months, getting close to a year since John started expanding his wardrobe, and so far only Billy and Ben have been privy to his range of outfits. Max is John's oldest friend, which James thinks why John has waited so long to show her.

"And?" 

"She laughed, at first." John cringes and James frowns. "But then she saw my face and well...she's not an idiot. So we sat down and talked for a while and then she convinced me to go down to the cafe around the corner." 

"How was that?" James asks, and John smiles again, which is a relief. 

"I got hit on by two of the baristas, one of which was a woman, which was interesting. She also said she liked my skirt." John blushes and James hums, his hand on John's knee pushing up the hem to mid thigh. 

"How much time do you spend shopping these days?" James teases, pecking him on the lips. 

"Well-" He says, tucking his arm around James' shoulder to bring them flush together. "Most of its online. I've got a package coming tomorrow actually. One you'd really like." James' lips twitch into a smirk, his callused hand running up the length of John's soft hairless thigh.

"Tell me." James says, eyes alight. 

"Green teal lace, and a silk camisole." John whispers and James hums, wishing John was wrapped up in silk and lace for him right now. 

"Oh, I can feel you like the idea of that." John says, azure eyes crinkling as his hand wedged between them to fondle James' through his sweats. 

"You make me hard so easily."  
James moans, canting into his hand. John's laughter pours over his skin, raising goosebumps. 

"Honey, I've noticed." John smirks, dipping his hand past he elastic band to curl his warm fingers around his burning flesh. "All it takes is just a little tease." He says softly, thumb rubbing over the head of his rapidly hardening cock. "The way you look at me, the way you touch me like you can't help it even if you wanted to." He sighs. "That's what makes me hard." 

"John." James gasps, his fingers fumbling with the knot holding John's skirt together. Getting the ties free, he unwraps him like a present and devours him with his eyes. Beneath his skirt, John's wearing a pair of baby blue panties with delicate flowers stitched over the waistband. 

"That's the look." John says, grinning as he wriggles out of his sweater. James plants wet lingering kisses along his twitching hips and over his pierced nipples, groaning in satisfaction when John's fingers grip onto his hair to keep him in place. 

His hot tongue drags over the sensitive nub, jostling the silver barbel and making John squirm beneath him. Parting John's knees, James hunches over to lick a strip over John's cock through the mesh of his panties, moaning at the texture beneath his tongue and the familiar musk of John's skin. 

He daydreams about John's cock, during the doldrums of his days at work. Sitting in his office, he flips through the pictures on his phone. A few of John in his favourite skirts and one, just one, of John in his stay up stockings and his leather mini skirt. James usually has to stay behind his desk for a few minutes extra to will his own cock to behave. 

"Baby, please." John's whimpers bring him back to the present and he readily hooks John's panties beneath his balls to uncover his swollen cock. 

Sucking the spongy pink head into the heat of his mouth, James watches John through hooded eyes. His lips stretch around the width of him, and his tongue curls around its weight. 

"So good. Can I-?" John's voice is breathy and laboured already and his hands hover in anticipation around James' skull, waiting for his answer. 

James nods, relaxing his mouth. John threads his fingers through the strands of his hair and guides him down on his cock. James let's himself go pliant enough for John to use him for his pleasure. 

His eyes water and his throat and jaw aches dully. But the feeling of John's hands in his hair and his thick cock forcing its way past his lips is just too good for him to care. 

"I'm coming. Can I please come in your mouth?" John begs, eyes wild and hair mussed. James sucks on the crown of his cock hard as his answer and John's eyes roll into the back of his head as he spurts bitter come into his mouth.

John's thighs clench around his ears and James moans along with him. He would spend all day between his husband's soft thighs if he'd let him. 

He kisses along the delicate skin around his groin and thighs as John trembles through the waning aftershocks of his orgasm. 

While John's still pliable, he peels his panties down his legs and tosses them away. His cock is so hard it aches. He kicks himself out of his sweat and lays beside John, cradling his face to kiss him. 

John's tongue licks into his mouth, tasting the tang of his own come and he moans.  
"Fuck, James. You're lips are all red." He sighs, thumb tracing across his abused mouth, contentment heavy in his gaze. 

John wriggles closer, curving his naked body around James', head resting on his shoulder.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love your cock?" John says, a cheek to his tone. James laughs, trailing off into a gasp when John's fingers wrap around his length. 

"You've mentioned it before." James sighs, nose burying in John's vanilla scented curls. John stroke him lazily, but it's enough to make his toes curl in the bedding. 

"I love how you feel, splitting me open." John sighs reverently, lips traversing his neck. James clenches his eyes shut and groans. "I love when you fill me with your come and I love to feel it leaking out of me." 

James gasps, at his filthy words and his tightening fist. "I love that I can still feel you inside me for hours after you fuck me." 

"John." James pants, tilting his chin to give him more skin to map with his teeth and tongue. 

"Yes, baby. Just let go." John encourages, thumb dipping into his slit, drawing a shaky moan from James' lips. When John's mouth sucks on his throbbing pulse point, James keens, cock twitching in John's grip, spilling come over his hand and stomach. 

"So beautiful." John sighs, smiling lazily at him. James hums, pawing around their side table for tissues to clean them both up. John kisses his forehead before slinking out of bed. 

"Where do you think you're going?" James grins, hungrily watching the ripples of his muscle and the bounce of his ass as he walks into the adjoining bathroom. 

"I'm drawing you a bath, of course." John rolls his eyes, sitting on the rim of the tub to fiddle with the taps. 

"That's nice. But why?" James tilts his head to see John better. 

"You forget sometimes how transparent you are to me. Work was shit, and you're tired. So, get in the fucking bath." John says sweetly, and James chuckles, dragging himself to his feet. 

"Only if you join me." He says, leaning down to kiss his husband. 

"I can't, I have to start dinner." John pouts, his fingers dragging through the rising water. 

"We'll get take out, please." James says, squirting the lavender bubble bath into the tub.

"Fine." John acquiesces, stepping into the foaming bath. John opens his legs and motions for James to get in. With a smile, James sits between his knees, John's arms pulling him back into his chest. James melts into his embrace, his head dropping back onto the rim of the tub over John's shoulder. He hums contently as John rhythmically traces patterns over his skin and runs his fingers through his hair. 

All of the tension in his limbs are draw away by the heat of the water surrounding him. The tension in his head, however, is merely eclipsed by John's presence.


End file.
